The purpose is to hold a scientific symposium at the University of Pennsylvania School of Medicine, Philadelphia. The theme centers around the work of Julius H. Comroe, Jr., promoting biomedical research and education in pulmonary medicine. The focus will be on the control of respiration. Accordingly, the subject matter of the symposium includes three areas of reflex respiratory control involving: (1) peripheral chemoreceptors; (2) central chemoreceptors; and (3) airway receptors. An outline of the sessions is enclosed. The scientific program will be preceded by an opening session paying tribute to Comroe, bringing out his contribution as a teacher and a pioneer in the development of biomedical research and education. The organizing committee made a sample survey of the level of enthusiasm among the possible participants. The response was most encouraging. The American Physiological Society is prepared to sponsor the event (letter enclosed) and possibly publish the proceedings, but a direct financial support will not be available. We are therefore applying for funds for supporting the scientific symposium. Needless to add, this proposed symposium will be an historical event. The scientific content is also unique in view of the fact that a symposium integrating chemical control of respiration and airway function has not taken place in the recent past (at least not known). This assembly of leaders and students in the field at the university setting will be conducive to continuing medical education.